The Gift
by SassyKinglet21
Summary: Events after the Battle of Hogwarts throw some interesting twists and turns for Minerva and Hermione when Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year.
1. May

**A/n: So for all of those who wanted a long chapter fic here it is! Big thanks to Cherrii Marina for being my beta and Twisted Dkat for the challenge. Also fair warning... This is a M rated fic.. and the M starts like... right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm am not JK Rowling I just like to play with her characters. I own nothing.**

 **Challenge Rules:**

 **Quotes: Please use at least Three:**

"Hold on! That doesn't fit there!"

"Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm sticking my hand in there."

"Sometimes you get a flash of what you look like to other people." - Zadie Smith

"I don't hate people. I just feel better when they aren't around."

"When a good girl goes bad, she dies forever."

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of pain."

"I cannot kiss you, and I want to."

"Be one of us tonight."

"I love what you hide."

"I didn't need anyone one else, I needed you!"

 **Choose at least One:**

An old skeleton key.

An old locket.

A creaky staircase and the smell of pine trees.

A windy hallway.

 **Choose at least One:**

Your favorite character receives a cursed quill that only allows them to write the truth.

Minerva McGonagall finds some parchment that looks to be blank, but is definitely not.

An enchanted quill produces some unwanted results.

An enchanted ring forces a meeting between the two.

 **Choose at least One:**

Your favorite character experiments with a new potion.

One of them receiving an anonymous Christmas gift

Anonymous gifts start appearing on one of their hearths.

Hogwarts organizes a Secret Santa exchange for the students staying over the holidays.

 **Choose at least One:**

Bittersweet Kisses

Stocking

Madness

Vanilla ****

 **May**

Before the battle they had been friends – teacher and student. Though they had both held a deep love for each other for years, neither one of them had been willing to risk the friendship and had kept the feelings buried as best they could.

The dust of battle had barely settled when the two witches had found each other. They had rushed into each other's arms, their lips crashing together in a searing kiss of desperation, and they had not left the embrace since; not as Hermione Granger apparated the two of them to her parents' now empty house, not as they stumbled frantically up the stairs, clothes being pulled from flushed bodies, not as they kissed every inch of exposed skin, and not as they tumbled into bed together.

Now here they were, soft lips caressing pleading skin; fingers pleasuring the aching need. Hermione gasped as her new lover slowly slid her tongue across the hot skin of her stomach. Minerva McGonagall purred at the sound and kissed her way lower, gently pushing Hermione's legs farther apart, her eyes feasting on the chestnut curls before her.

With a feral grin, Minerva lowered her head, her eyes never leaving Hermione's, and slowly lapped her tongue up Hermione's slick entrance. 

"Mmm, so wet," Minerva murmured. 

Hermione moaned at the contact, her hands tangling into Minerva's hair, her hips arching off the bed. Minerva shoved her hips back down and held her still against the bed, her greedy tongue guiding the young woman closer to the edge yet refusing to let her fall into ecstasy, keeping her in sweet agony.

"Please," Hermione whimpered.

"Please what?" Minerva asked as she used her thumb to tease Hermione's clit, drawing a loud moan from the woman.

"Oh Gods… Minerva… I need… you," Hermione exclaimed, panting.

Minerva knew what she needed, what they both needed. She summoned her wand from the floor and with a whispered spell, Minerva was the possessor of an eight inch erection. She slid up Hermione's body, stopping briefly to tease hardened nipples, reveling in the gasps and moans coming from the witch beneath her. Emerald eyes captured chocolate irises and with a slight nod from Hermione, Minerva sank her length slowly inside her dripping channel. 

"Yesss," Hermione groaned, her hips rising to meet Minerva's powerful thrusts.

"Hermione..." Minerva moaned.

"Close… so close," Hermione gasped, wrapping her legs around Minerva, her nails leaving angry streaks down the older witch's muscled back.

Minerva's thrusts became frenzied as they climbed higher, Hermione's passion-filled cries urging her on.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione cried, her legs tightening, drawing Minerva deeper, toes curling, fists clenching. Her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her body shuddering and her lungs gasping for air. Her pulsing core sending Minerva tumbling over the edge, her body shuddering in release as she screamed Hermione's name.

Once Minerva had caught her breath a bit she withdrew from Hermione and lay next to her. She whispered the counter spell to restore her anatomy and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Wow..." Hermione muttered, laying her head on Minerva's chest.

"Indeed," Minerva murmured. The exhaustion of battle and the exertion of the previous several minutes finally caught up with her, and with a wide yawn, the witch fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione smiled softly and pulled the quilt over them, snuggling deeper into Minerva's embrace. Minerva's arms tightening around her made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Minerva loved her too! They had both made it through the war alive! Now they were finally going to be together. As her eyes fluttered shut, she grinned at her last thought, _Minerva McGonagall was a screamer_. 

As the sun began peeking through the curtains, Minerva awoke. Trying to escape the annoying beams, she groaned and tried to roll over, but found herself unable to do so as her arm was pinned by a still-sleeping and quite naked Hermione.

She cursed herself for her lack of self-control. This was not supposed to happen! She never wanted to put Hermione in this position… Actually, she thought, she loved Hermione in this position, her wild curls spread across the pillow, her lips bruised by Minerva's kisses, naked and content in the same bed… Yes, Minerva had dreamed about this for longer than she cared to admit, but she had never wanted to force herself onto the young woman like this, never wanted to keep her tied down by something the young woman would think was love and then would later regret. 

"I took advantage of a child," Minerva condemned herself, hot tears sliding silently down her face. She needed to go.

If Hermione woke, she would stay and she couldn't do that, not at the cost of Hermione's happiness. She refused to be more selfish than she had already been. So, making one of the hardest decisions of her life, Minerva slowly slipped out of her lover's arms, gathered her things and apparated to Hogwarts. Leaving both Hermione and her heart behind.

A soft crack pulled Hermione from her blissful slumber. She stretched, reaching for Minerva only to find a rapidly cooling imprint in the sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes, looking around.

"Minerva," she called out.

She slipped out of bed, into her robe, and went on the search for her missing lover. It didn't take her too long to figure out Minerva was gone. She tried making excuses, but in her heart she knew they weren't true. Minerva had snuck off, not wanting to face her, regretful of the night they had spent together.

Her heart breaking, the young witch succumbed to tears. Crawling back into bed, she clutched Minerva's pillow like a lifeboat. How could Minerva regret what had been the best night of Hermione's life? Her tears soon led her into a fitful sleep where her nightmares returned and there was no white knight to be found.

 **A/n Hope you guys like it! More to come soon! Reviews make the chapters come faster!**


	2. June

**A/n: Weeellll I was going to make y'all wait a week buuut... Its killing me to not post it! So here it is chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I just like playing with her characters. I own nothing.**

 **June**

Hermione blinked. "What?" Her voice was panicky as she breathed out the word.

Molly Weasley asked again softly, "Are you pregnant?"

It was only the two of them for lunch; everyone else had left for Hogwarts early that morning giving Molly an opportunity to talk to the young woman in private. Molly, being a mother of seven, could spot a pregnant woman a mile away and she had noticed a few signs in Hermione the last few days.

A million things were racing through Hermione's mind.

 _Could I be? Is it possible? I've only been with Minerva… Oh Gods what spell did she use?! I thought I was just getting sick, but I_ am _late. Merlin what if I am?! Should I tell Minerva? No, she might not want me to keep it. No, this needs to stay a secret. Damn! Molly knows… Oh right, Molly!_

Hermione looked up at the motherly woman. "Molly," She said in a shaky voice. "I might be pregnant."

Molly smiled gently at the girl, cautiously adding, "Hermione, dear, was this… that is… did this happen when you were captured at Malfoy Manor?"

"What? Oh no, Molly! They didn't hurt me like that. No, this was an act of love… at least for my part." She said sadly. "Is there a spell to reveal pregnancy?"

After six successful pregnancies, Hermione had no doubts that the older witch would know if the spell existed.

Molly nodded and pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach. " _Conceptus notum_ ," she incanted in a clear voice. A soft pink glow surrounded Hermione's middle and a soft, fast paced thrumming filled the air. "I believe congratulations are in order, my dear. You are pregnant; that is the sound of your baby's heartbeat," she explained.

Hermione sat in awe listening to the heartbeat of her unborn child. Her child - hers and Minerva's. Her heart dropped at the thought of Minerva. She would find out eventually… How could she keep it hidden from her especially after the baby was born?

"Merlin help me, Molly, I'm pregnant!" She blurted the words out, and Molly pulled the now weeping girl into her arms.

"I know, dear. How do you feel about this?"

"It wasn't planned at all. I don't know… Molly this has to stay between us. I still plan on going back to Hogwarts to finish my education, and I know I can't keep it a secret forever, but I would like to keep it as long as I can."

She made Molly swear not to tell a soul and she headed back up the stairs; she had plans to make after all.

"Hermione," Molly softly called up after her. "Who is the father?"

Hermione turned slowly and looked into the gentle eyes of the woman who, in many ways, had become another mother to her.

"Minerva McGonagall." She spoke just loudly enough to be heard before climbing the stairs to her room.

 **A/n: Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnn! The plot thickens! ;) Next chapter up soon! Leave me a review!**


	3. July

**A/N: Another update for you! Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews! Y'all are awesome! 50 followers! O.O**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I just like playing with her characters. I own nothing.**

 **July- Hermione**

Hermione sat on a park bench. It was the same park bench, in fact, that her own Mother used to sit on when she would bring Hermione to the park as a child. She sat there staring at the sonogram she had just gotten, silent tears sliding down her face. The last few weeks had been difficult. She had been an emotional mess, snapping at anyone for anything, and crying at the drop of a hat. Molly was the only one who understood but there was nothing the older witch could do, of course. One couldn't help pregnancy hormones or morning sickness… or a broken heart. She had moved out of the burrow last week; too many questions were being asked… questions she didn't know how to answer.

"What's wrong with me? Well after a night of passion with Minerva McGonagall I am now carrying her love child." Right.

The boys would understand. They knew she had been in love with their professor for years, but it didn't mean they would be able to keep the secret – and secrecy was what she needed. So to keep her great secret, she had moved back into her parents' house, or her house, rather; they had given it to her when they had decided to stay in Australia.

She looked back down at the picture of the child growing inside of her. Her child. She was going to be a mother and so was Minerva.

Minerva.

Hermione's heart ached at the thought of her. She had written her a hundred letters telling her how much she missed her, that they were going to have a baby, that she could forgive her for leaving, that the one thing she wanted more than anything was for them to be a family, but the letters had never been sent. Instead, they were shredded as soon as they were written. Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach, holding the growing child within.

 **July- Minerva**

Minerva sat listening to the board of governors argue about budgets and repair bills. It was such a waste of time. They all knew they would approve her budget no matter what, so why they wasted hours arguing about it was beyond her. Her mind wandered and settled on the only thing that filled her thoughts these days: Hermione.

She had written her a hundred times, telling her how much her heart and her arms ached for her, telling her how sorry she was for leaving, begging Hermione to forgive her for being such a coward and not staying to discuss what had happened between them. She was a coward or she would have sent all those letters, but she hadn't sent them; she had burned them.

She hated herself for leaving Hermione that morning. She had been so afraid she had ruined the young woman's life. What would Hermione think of her, sleeping with a student? Hermione could have anyone she wanted; why would she choose Minerva? And what of Hermione's education? She would not put her through the rumors and whispers that would come with a relationship while she was still in school.

No, this was better for Hermione... even if it was killing Minerva.

"Minerva? What are your thoughts on this matter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minster of Magic, asked, and Minerva sighed.

"Gentlemen, the budget for the year is not negotiable. We have extra students, staff to replace, and whole classrooms need refurnishing, not to mention the cost of rebuilding after the events that took place here two months ago. There is simply no room to quibble. You know I need every knut I've asked for, or I wouldn't have asked for them."

The governors all agreed to her terms and thanked her as they filed out of her office. Sitting back at her desk, she rubbed at the headache forming behind her temples. What was she going to do when she had to look at the face of the woman she loved every day?

 **A/n: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Remember: Reviews feed the Muse!**


	4. August

**August- Hermione**

Hermione stepped out of Flourish and Blotts with her new school books along with a few on magical pregnancy. Molly had already imparted a wealth of knowledge, but Hermione needed books and she didn't want to risk looking for them in the Hogwarts library.

Slipping into a dark alley, Hermione dropped her glamour charm. Fulbert Blott would never know the young witch buying pregnancy books from him was the one and only Hermione Granger. She was far too careful for that. Making her way out of the alley, she headed for the next shop on her list, Madame Malkin's robes.

Hermione sighed. If she could have pieced together her old robes she would have, but they were beyond repair so new robes were a must. She had just started showing and although her baby bump could still be mistaken for a "Too many meals with the Weasleys" belly, she was nervous about being measured.

The bell above the door jingled as she walked in. Not seeing anyone, she was about to call out when Madame Malkin walked out of the back room.

"Ah, Miss Granger. What can I do for you, dear?"

"I need two sets of school robes and a set of dress robes, please," Hermione replied politely.

Madame Malkin flashed her a warm smile; she always found it so refreshing to interact with a polite young person.

"Of course. What color were you wanting for the dress robes?" She pulled out a book of sample fabrics. 

"This one, please," Hermione said, choosing a dark rose colored fabric.

"Alright, let's get your measurements then."

Hermione nodded and followed her into a dressing room, praying to whatever God that was listening that the seamstress would think she was just fat. Madame Malkin worked quickly taking various measurements. Hermione tried not to pout about the fact that she had gained several inches around her middle. There was no point really when in just a few short months she would be the size of a whale, but still.

"There we are, dear. All done." Hermione let out a breath. That wasn't so bad. "I'll get these done for you today. They should be ready tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione thanked the seamstress and paid for her robes.

As she finished her shopping, Hermione pondered on her biggest problem: hiding her growing belly. She had been working on a glamour charm that would make her stomach appear normal but it wasn't going as well as she would like it to. Perhaps one of her new books would help her find the missing piece of the puzzle.

Thankfully, her morning sickness was now, for the most part, just in the early mornings. The only symptoms that caused her any discomfort during the day were headaches and heartburn and those could normally be cured with a few simple potions. …Potions. That brought up another thing she needed to figure out. Was she going to tell Madam Pomfrey?

Hermione knew she would have to find out eventually, but her inner voice mused, _"Like when I'm in labor,"_ and the corners of her lips quirked upward at the thought before being pulled in between her teeth to be nibbled at while she continued thinking.

The school matron would of course be required by her Healers' oath to keep the secret, and it _would_ be safer for both her and the baby to be under the care of the matron. Hermione continued chewing her lip as she weighed the pros and cons. With a sigh she admitted it would be best to tell her.

As she passed Fortescue's, a sudden craving for ice cream made her mouth water. Giving into the demands of her child, she entered the ice cream parlor and ordered a double scoop of Earl Grey and Lavender ice cream with hot fudge and caramel on top. It sounded amazing to Hermione, but it was apparently not everyone's scoop of tea; the girl who handed her the bowl looked a little disgusted.

Hermione took a seat by the window and pulled out her new Charms book, skipping to the chapter "Disillusion, Concealment, and Glamour Charms." She devoured both her ice cream and her book, the latter of which was full of useful information – including what she needed to do to fix the glamours she had been using.

Having finished her treat, she decided to head home and try out the improvements she'd found. She packed her book up and headed up the alley towards The Leaky Cauldron. She hated using the Floo network but she had been informed by Molly that apparating during pregnancy was not recommended. She was passing by Scribbulus when a flash of emerald green in the window caught her eye.

Minerva.

Hermione stared through the window at the witch she loved, the witch who had left her to raise their child alone. She seriously thought about rushing into the shop and giving Minerva a piece of her mind, but she resisted; it wasn't part of the plan. She stood there for a moment longer, the sight of her one time lover both a soothing balm and a dagger to her heart. With a last look she turned and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. 

**August- Minerva  
**

 ****Minerva hated going to Diagon Alley this close to the start of term. It was hard enough to get things done when everyone knew you, but when there was three times the normal crowd, it was damn near impossible. Already she had been in the Alley for two hours and all she needed was twelve bottles of her signature green ink. Not wanting to risk broken bottles by having them sent via owl, she had opted pick them up herself, but she idly mused that if it meant skipping this headache, next time, she would risk the owl delivery. As she browsed the vibrant quills on display, a flash of chestnut caught her eye.

Hermione.

She only caught a glimpse before the young woman was lost in the crowd. In a flash, Minerva was out of the shop, racing after Hermione as fast as the crowd would allow her. She slipped into the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see Hermione grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, hand poised to throw it into the flames. She caught Hermione's tearful gaze and they both stood there, frozen in place by some unseen force.

Minerva took a step towards her, and the trance was broken. Hermione dropped the Floo powder and with a clear voice stated, "Vinewood Cottage!" The powder burning and a destination having been declared, a burst of green flames filled the fireplace, and she was gone.

Only a few seconds had passed, but those precious seconds had felt like an eternity. The moment was so fleeting that no one else in the pub even noticed the exchange, a fact for which both witches would be thankful later.

Minerva considered trying to follow Hermione, but thought better of it; it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with Minerva. With a sigh, Minerva made her way back down the alley, paid for her ink, and took the Floo back to Hogwarts. She stepped out of the fireplace, and after pouring herself a healthy measure of scotch, she sat in front of the fire contemplating the situation she had created.

She should have never taken Hermione to bed. The fact that it was Hermione who had apparated them to the more intimate setting was completely wasted on Minerva. She was hell-bent on blaming herself for what happened, bugger the facts. She poured herself another glass, and reveled in the burn as she took a large swig. One more week. That's all she had left until the young witch would be there every day, in the Great Hall for meals, in Minerva's classroom. Just seven more days and their hiding and avoiding each other would be forced to come to an end. "Merlin help me," she muttered to the empty room.

 **A/n: Oh snap! Whats going to happen next?! You'll have to wait and see! Leave me a review! Let me know what you think!**


	5. September

**A/n: Hello all of my lovely followers! Sorry this one has taken so long I've been working like a dog the last couple of weeks. SO here it is! September! And the first real interaction our girls have had since that fateful night... dun dun duuuuuun!**

 **September 1** **st**

Hermione ended up sitting next to Ginny and Luna on the Hogwarts Express. They kept her busy with tales of their summers, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, job offers they had received, and any other news they thought worthy of conversation. She tried to pay attention to what they were saying but her mind was otherwise occupied.

Last week when she had seen Minerva she had been so mad she had almost stepped out of that fireplace and let her have it, but as soon as their eyes had locked, her anger had abandoned her and left her with a burning need in the pit of her stomach. She had just barely managed to flee the pub to her home. The moment she had arrived in the cottage fireplace she had sunk to the floor in tears. But that was last week.

This week Hermione had vowed to keep her emotions and hormones in check, no matter what. She would not shed one more tear for Minerva bloody McGonagall!

A soft flutter in her womb, like the feeling of a dozen butterflies, made her child's presence known. She struggled to keep her hands from automatically moving to caress her belly. Hiding her child, she had come to realize, would be one of the hardest things she had ever done, especially hiding it from Minerva. As angry as she was at the woman, Hermione acknowledged the fact that she was one of the only people who would be able to see through her ruse.

The train ride seemed to pass in a fraction of the normal time. All too soon Hermione was walking into the Great Hall, and, as much as she had been dreading this moment, she felt an air of peace wash over her; she was home.

Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table and played the part. She clapped when a first year was sorted into her house, stuffed herself on wonderful food, conversed with her peers, and avoided looking up at the Head Table at all costs. Towards the end of the meal, a plain envelope appeared in front of every sixth and seventh year student. Hermione opened her letter with a hint of apprehension.

 _Miss Granger,  
_

 _Your presence is required in my office at 8:00 tomorrow evening to discuss your seventh year classes and schedule. I would also like to inform you that you will be allowed the use of the Gryffindor Head Girl's dorm. Your belongings have already been placed there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

Hermione was a bit peeved at the formality of the letter. She supposed it really shouldn't bother her; after all, isn't being just another student to Minerva what she wanted? She thought briefly about declining the offer of the Head Girl's room but decided against it as the privacy it afforded would become invaluable in the coming months.

************

The next day passed far too quickly for both witches.

Minerva spent the day guiding the older students into their preferred fields, while Hermione spent most of it in a fierce internal debate.

She really needed to decide on her career path. In the past, Transfiguration had been her first choice, but her attempts to avoid Minerva… err, Professor McGonagall… as much as possible were causing her to reevaluate that choice. In fact, she wasn't sure at this juncture if she even wanted to take NEWT-level Transfiguration, knowing that having to see her so often in an official capacity would be taxing on her nerves, and surely Minerva would figure out her secret if they were exposed to one another so frequently. What was she going to do?

Minerva sat at her desk watching as the clock ticked away the last few minutes she had before Hermione's arrival.

Tick.

 _What was I thinking?_

Tick.

 _I should have sent her to Filius!_

Tick.

 _I'll just send her a note rescheduling her with Filius._ Her panic was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Enter!" She called out, thankful to her voice for not cracking.

Hermione took a deep breath to settle her nerves and entered the office. Glancing around, she made note of the changes the room had made to reflect the new head of Hogwarts, most notably the lack of crazy gadgets and garish colors. As expected, Minerva's bookshelves actually held books instead of the random odds and ends of which Dumbledore had been so fond. Hermione took a seat in front of Minerva's desk, silently thanking it for standing between them.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione greeted, breaking the silence that lingered between them.

Minerva winced at the use of her title in that slightly icy tone; after all, it wasn't so many weeks ago that same voice had screamed her name in ecstasy. Clearing her mind, she buried the desire that had arisen at the sight of the young witch.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I expect you wish to take the same classes you enrolled in during your sixth year?" Minerva asked, already filling out Hermione's schedule.

Hermione steeled her nerves. _In for a knut, in for a galleon,_ she told herself. "Yes, all except Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration," she said with a confidence she really wasn't feeling. Minerva's head shot up from Hermione's calendar.

"Why would you wish to drop Transfiguration?" She didn't even bother to hide her shock. "You have always had top grades in my class. I thought it was your preferred field?"

Hermione hesitated, scolding herself. _Come on 'Mione, you practiced this!_ "I have decided to focus my studies on Charms. It was always a close choice for me between Charms and Transfiguration, and I have chosen the former." She spoke matter-of-factly and congratulated herself on not showing any emotion.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that I teach Transfiguration?" Minerva questioned.

Hermione's dropped gaze belied her next words. "That is not it at all."

Minerva removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Hermione, you were thirteen years old the last time you lied to me," she stated through gritted teeth, unsure of who she was mad at more – Hermione for lying or herself for putting them both in this position. "You made me a promise after that that you would never lie to me again. Please do not break that promise by lying to me now."

Hermione looked her in the eyes, her fury mounting as hormones once again got the better of her logical mind. Breaking the vow she had made to herself not even two days ago, she approached the very subject she had told herself to stay away from. "Then do not lie to me when I ask you why you left me that night," she growled.

Minerva flinched as if Hermione's words had caused her physical pain – and really, they had. "I left because I had to. I didn't want you to have to deal with the ugly rumors such a relationship would bring. You needed time after the war to figure out your life, needed to find someone you could share it with," she insisted.

Hermione had heard enough. Minerva didn't want to deal with the possible backlash of bedding a student so she had turned tail and taken the easy route. "Excuse me, Professor. It's past curfew," she hissed before standing and making her way to the door. "I didn't need anyone else, I needed you," she declared softly, shutting the door behind her.

She ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, not stopping until she entered her rooms. She changed into her night gown and curled up in the cool sheets of her bed. Her anger spent, she wept for her heart and its lost love.

"I still need you." She whispered to the empty room.

Minerva sat shocked. She was half temped to polish off that bottle of Scotch but the thought of a hangover and a class of rowdy first years in the morning kept her from it. As she lay in bed later, she pondered on what Hermione had said. Perhaps she really thought she needed Minerva but that didn't change the fact that she would be better off without her. And she'd be damned if she was going to let Hermione skimp out on her education because of her! Hermione was going to take Transfiguration whether she liked it or not!

When Hermione opened her schedule the next morning at breakfast she was both shocked and enraged to see Transfiguration had been written in with bright red ink. Her first class, according to this, just happened to be Transfiguration, and it started right after breakfast. Hermione was fuming! _How dare she try and force me into taking her class!_ Well unfortunately for Minerva… or maybe fortunately depending on how you looked at it… Hermione already had plans for first period. She was going to discuss her pregnancy with Madame Pomfrey.

As Hermione entered the Hospital wing, the smell of disinfectant almost caused her to lose her breakfast. Madame Pomfrey was just finishing up with a first year who had taken a tumble down some stairs and had ended up with a broken nose.

"You may go, Mr. Maddok." Madam Pomfrey said gruffly. The boy scurried off quickly, leaving the two witches alone. Hermione hesitated… perhaps she should come back later.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" The Matron questioned.

Too late. Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, may we speak in your office, please?" Hermione asked nervously.

"If you feel it's necessary." Madam Pomfrey sighed, and setting a charm that would alert her to any new patients, led Hermione to her office.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." She said gesturing to the chair in front of her small desk. She wondered what the young witch could possibly want as she sat behind her desk.

"Well I'm going to just toss it out there. I am almost four months pregnant," Hermione stated.

Shock would be understatement of what Poppy Pomfrey was now feeling. It took about two minutes of shocked silence for her to regain her voice. "I see. And have you seen a healer?"

"Well I went to a Muggle healer a few times. Mostly because I couldn't risk anyone overhearing about my condition in St. Mungo's." Hermione answered.

"That is entirely understandable, although I will need to do a full work up on you before you leave." Madam Pomfrey stated in a no nonsense voice.

Hermione nodded. "I realize you will need some information, but before I can give it to you I need you to swear you will not tell anyone anything I tell you. Especially the identity of who fathered my child… not even to the father. Do you swear?" Hermione's voice was one Madam Pomfrey had heard few times before. It was the voice of someone who had everything to lose and would do anything to keep it... anything. She hated to keep such secrets but she knew denying to keep it would result in an Obliviate from Hermione and a Mother-to-be without proper medical care.

"I so swear to keep all information regarding your child and your pregnancy between you and myself alone," Madam Pomfrey vowed.

Hermione was actually kind of surprised the Matron had given into her demands so freely. "Well let's get to it I guess." Hermione said in a much softer tone.

"Okay I will need to know the date of conception, the father of the baby so I can find out any medical problems your child may inherit, and then the physical examination which we can do in here if you would rather." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"May 2nd or 3rd and..." Hermione looked the Matron straight in the eye and softly whispered out "..Minerva McGonagall..."

If she was shocked before there wasn't not a word to describe Madam Pomfrey now.

"Say it again." She demanded. Her eyes searching Hermione's for any hint of a lie.

"The person who fathered my child is Minerva McGonagall." Hermione said again.

Poppy sat back in her chair in a daze. Min was going to be a mother? Wait..

"You're not planning on telling her.. are you?" She questioned softly.

"No, I'm not. She doesn't want either of us anyways and I won't have her try to talk me into... ending the pregnancy." Hermione said her hands covering her belly protectively.

That was the last straw for Poppy.

"You listen to me right now." Her voice was calm with a sliver of ice. "Minerva McGonagall could never.. and I mean Never.. harm a child. Especially one that was of her own flesh and blood. Ever since we were children in these halls she has dreamed of having a child of her own. I cannot believe you aren't even going to tell her about the baby! You need to grow up Hermione! You cannot do this on your own and how are you going to keep it from her once the child is born anyway?' Poppy almost growled in annoyance.

"I will keep your secret Hermione." She said grudgingly. "But you are asking me to not only keep information from my best friend but also from my employer. I suggest you tell her soon. Now I'm assuming you already know it is bad to attempt apparating while pregnant?" She continued when Hermione gave her a slight nod. "You will need to make sure you're eating enough and I'll give you a few potions to help with headaches and nausea. Take your robes off and let me examine you so you can make your next class."

Hermione did as she was told in silence. When presented with the truth of what she was accusing Minerva to be capable of she was disgusted with herself. She knew Minerva would never harm a child. She had just been so panicked that anything and everything that could go wrong had flooded into her brain and she had never really looked at it with a rational mind.

Madam Pomfrey worked quickly casting diagnostic spells and measuring. She was still upset with Hermione's decision to keep the baby from Minerva but there was nothing she could really do... was there?

"Well your baby is quite healthy. A bit on the small side but that's nothing to worry about right now..." She move to her potions cabinet and handed several to Hermione. "You can come back for more if you need them. Also.. would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked.

Hermione's smile could have lit up a room. "You can tell that already?" She asked as she got dressed. Poppy nodded.

"Yes.. I would like to know!" She could barely contain her excitement!

"Congratulations, Hermione... you're having a son." Poppy couldn't help but smile bittersweet though it was... Minerva should have been there too.

"A son.. I'm having a son.." Hermione said her eyes glazing over a bit as her mind filled with images of a little curly haired charmer with emerald green eyes.

"You better get going or you'll be late for your next class." Poppy said, smirking at the girl's dreamy stare.

"Oh! Right!" Hermione gathered her things and as she passed Poppy, She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for your help, Poppy." She stepped back suddenly, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey." She said mentally kicking herself for the slip up. Poppy just gave her an amused look.

"You may call me Poppy in private.. we are partners in crime after all. Now scoot before you're late." Hermione was reaching for the heavy wooden door that lead out of the hospital wing when Poppy added. "Minerva always wanted a son... you might think on that a bit." Hermione nodded and headed to Charms.

Hermione's morning classes passed quickly. Most of class was spent reviewing what they had already learned so it gave her mind time to wander. Perhaps she should tell Minerva... She could not force her to do anything she didn't want to after all and Poppy was right, She would never harm her own Son.. wanted or not, planned or not, she wouldn't harm him.

She decided she would drop off the potions Poppy had given her before she headed to lunch so, to avoid crowded and noisy halls, she walked down one of the lesser used halls. Even though it was a warm day the windy hall made her shiver and pull her robes tighter around herself. After a few turns, she ended up right next to the Gryffindor common room. She quickly put her potions away, gathered her Arithmancy book, and almost skipped to lunch.

Her happiness was not to last however. As she walked back into the common room, a figure standing in the shadows caused her to come up short. A year on the run had her reaching for her wand but it was too late. The moment she got her hand around it was flying across the room. She almost fainted with relief when Minerva stepped out of the shadows.

"For the love of magic Minerva don't DO that to me!" Hermione snapped holding her hand to her heart fearing it might leap from her chest.

"Why were you not in Transfiguration this morning?" Minerva asked. Her tone made it very clear she was not at all happy that Hermione had skipped it.

Hermione picked up her wand and glared at her.

"Because I did not take Transfiguration this year." She said plainly.

"Hermione, you are not skipping out or your education because of what happened between us I won't allow it!" Minerva was furious! Hermione had skipped her class! No one had ever skipped her class!

"You have no say in which classes I take! And I Am not 'skipping out on my education' I am focusing on my field of choice dammit!" She shouted. It was a good thing for them that everyone was at lunch.

Magic crackled in the air as tempers of the two witches raged out of control. Minerva, of course, wasn't really mad at Hermione she was mad that she was not doing as she was told and not going for the educational goals she had set for herself. And if she was truly honest mad at herself for this whole screwed up mess.

"You want to know why I'm not taking Transfiguration?!" Hermione grabbed Minerva by the shoulders harshly. Enunciating her words with slight shoves. "Fine! I'll tell you why! Because I cannot sit there for two hours three times a week and watch you as if I do not know every scar on your body; as if I haven't heard your screams of passion. I am not taking Transfiguration." She now had Minerva pressed up against the wall. "Because I cannot kiss you, and I want to." She finished softly.

They leaned in slowly and as their lips met, the frenzy returned. Hermione pulled Minerva closer. Her hands freeing Minerva's hair and her fingers tangling into the thick locks. Minerva wrapped her around arms around Hermione pulling her as close as she could. The need for air forced them to brake the kiss but Minerva wasted no time in finding the sweet spots on Hermione's neck. Nipping and kissing, she drank in the moans coming from her... student... it was as if a bucket of ice water had been poured down her spine.

She pushed Hermione back gently but firmly. "We cannot do this Hermione." She said slightly out of breath. And without another word, she turned and fled the common room leaving a dazed Hermione behind. She cursed herself as she rushed back to her office. What was she thinking! She was snogging a student right there in the bloody common room! One thing was for sure... she was no longer going to push the issue of Transfiguration with Hermione!

 **A/n: Please leave me a review! I'm dying to hear from you!**


	6. October

**A/n: Ok so apparently begging works on me so because I love you.. and to celebrate OVER 90 FOLLOWERS! Here is a bonus chapter for this week! (Please note that there have been TWO updates this week so don't skip over September!)  
**

 **October**

It was late October when Ginny had finally had enough of a snappy and sullen Hermione.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?" She had asked as they sat in Hermione's room studying.

"What do you mean?" Hermione responded.

"Really? You have been pouting and cranky for the last two months!" Ginny sounded a bit cranky herself if you asked Hermione.

"It's nothing, Gin. Just stress." Hermione said with a shrug. She had actually thought about telling Ginny... Maybe not that the baby was Minerva's but at least that she was pregnant. It would be nice to have a friend to talk to about it. Poppy and Molly had both been extremely helpful and she even considered Poppy a friend now but they still wouldn't understand the way Ginny would. She was even thinking about telling the boys... they were meeting her In Hogsmeade this weekend and she was still undecided.

The boys would be great but they still weren't female. They wouldn't understand uncontrollable hormones and crying about gaining weight even though it was mostly just baby and being tired even when you sleep all night and tears at the drop of a hat sometimes for no reason at all. She had already gotten several looks in class because of those damned tears.

"Bollocks! What do you have to stress about?! You're months ahead in all of your classes, you get job offers every day, you don't have to share your room! What could you possibly be stressed over?" Ginny said in an exasperated voice.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny!" She snapped. Hermione immediately covered her mouth. Shit!

Ginny sat down on the bed."Wut?" Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the very Ron like reaction.

She sighed and repeated herself. "I'm pregnant. That is what I have to stress about."

"Merlin, Hermione why didn't you tell me? Oh Gods it's not Ron's is it?!" She asked with a sour expression.

"No, it is not Ronald's... eww." Hermione said with her nose scrunched up like she had smelled a foul odor.

"Okay then. Whose is it?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to tell you, Gin. No one can find out about my baby, especially his... "

"Oh you're having a boy!" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes I am. Like I was saying no one can find out about him, especially his father. The only people who know are Madam Pomfrey and your mother. I am telling the boys this weekend but those are the only people who know and it has to stay that way... swear you'll keep it a secret?" Now that Ginny knew she would have to tell the boys.

"Oh of course I swear! This explains so much! Have you picked out a name yet? How far along are you? Bloody hell! What are you going to do after he is born?! You can't keep him here can you?" Ginny rattled off a list of questions a mile long barely letting Hermione answer before she started up again. It took them two hours of questions before Ginny was satisfied.

They were now laid out across the bed staring at the ceiling which Hermione had enchanted to look like the night sky.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled. Sleep slowly creeping into her mind

"Are you happy about the baby?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny. "Yes. I already love him so much... So much that I'm almost scared to see him for the first time because I fear my heart may burst with the love I will surely feel... He may not have been planned but... yes I'm happy."

"Good." She said, climbing off the bed and gathering her stuff. "I've got to head to the Quidditch pitch I'll see you later." She said exiting the room. Hermione smiled snuggled into her pillow feeling like a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders... at least she had one friend on her side.

oooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooo

Saturday morning Hermione was up bright and early. She had gone over every scenario of telling the boys she could possibly think of and in the end had come to realize that they would either react good or bad and there was nothing she could do but tell them. So with that in mind she walked with the other students to Hogsmeade and tried not to think on the fact that she might have to Obliviate one or both of her best friends in just under an hours' time.

She entered The Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta if she could use one of the rooms for an hour or so. Rosmerta gladly provided Hermione with a key and a hot tea while she waited for the boys who showed up fifteen minutes late of course.

"You two are late!" She said, giving them side hugs; while she was glamoured, if one were to reach out, they would encounter her protruding belly several inches from where it seemed to start.

"Hi 'Mione... sorry we're late. Morning training went longer than expected." Ron informed her as Harry ordered them each a butterbeer.

"Come on. I got us a room so we can talk in private." She said ushering them down the hall.

Once they had entered the room, Hermione cast several silencing spells causing the boys to shrug at each other with puzzled looks.

"What's this about Hermione? I mean it's good to see you but you obviously have something important to tell us so let's have it." Harry said calmly.

"It's true. I have a secret to tell you two, and I need you to understand and I need you to keep it secret... okay?" When they both had agreed she continued. "I am 6 months pregnant." There it was out... she had told them.

Their jaws were not on the floor but it was close. Both boys were wide eyed and slack jawed. Harry was the one to come around first. "But you don't look six months pregnant..." he squeaked. Hermione raised her wand and dropped her glamor. It slowly shimmered away revealing her ever growing baby bump. Both Ron and Harry stared at her stomach.

"Oh come off it! I'm having a baby pull your jaws back up!" She huffed.

"Sorry 'Mione." They mumbled.

"So who is the father?" Ron piped up. He had thought Hermione was a Lesbian and now she was having a baby? He could feel his ears getting red as he thought about it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he waited for her answer.

"Well... you see... it's..." She stuttered. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Hermione. We're here for you. You can tell us. Right Ron?"

"Of course you can tell us. It's just a bit of a shock that's all." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys...It... It really means a lot that you're here for me." She sat down and took a deep breath and told the story.

"After the battle was over... it just sorta happened. Minerva... is the father of my baby."

And the shock was back. "As in... McGonagall? Minerva McGonagall? Headmistress of Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"How did that even happen? She's a witch! I mean she's kinda missin' a few parts!" Ron blurted out. His ears turned bright red as his mind caught up with what he had just said. "Bloody hell! Never mind, I do NOT want to know!"

"Does she know?" Harry asked.

"No... She doesn't know... she left before I had woken up that night... apparently she has decided that our relationship cannot happen and that's that." Hermione said sadly.

The boys gave each other another look and a nod... they were going to help Hermione no matter what she needed. "Hermione. We're here for you. No matter what." Harry promised.

"Yeah! Anything we can do... you just let us know." Ron finished.

Hermione smiled and hugged them both again, wiping tears from her eyes. "Just having you guys be so supportive is such a relief..." She said sniffling. A quick check of the time revealed that their time together was over. Hermione recast her glamor and gave Rosmerta the key back.

She hugged the boys goodbye once more as they stood outside the pub.

"Be sure to write me." She said. They both agreed but they all three knew that they wouldn't. Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're going to be a great Mum, Hermione." and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Ron." she said smiling. Then they were gone with a pop. "It seems you and Mr. Weasley have gotten close." Said an icy voice from behind her. Hermione turned and came face to face with Minerva.

"And if we are? You gave up the right to bother yourself in the affairs of my love life... remember?" Hermione pointed out.

"Ronald Weasley, Is nowhere near good enough for you." Minerva growled. It had taken everything she had not to hex him into oblivion when she had seen him kiss her Hermione!

"Oh. And you know what's best for me do you?" Hermione snapped and she turned on her heel and headed back towards Hogwarts.

Minerva let out a very feline hiss and followed the young woman.

"I do in fact know what is best for you and Ronald Bloody Weasley is not it!"

Hermione turned and glared at her. "Well at least Ron was there for me when I needed him... Unlike some." and this time when she turned to go, Minerva didn't follow.

Hermione was right of course. She had really mucked the whole thing up. She thought on the long talk she had had with Poppy just the night before.

" _I don't know what to do Poppy. I can't talk to her because it always leads to fighting with her... or snogging her... or both! But I can tell something is really wrong with her. I just hope she is not slipping into a depression."_

" _You're just going to have to let her come to you, Min. There is nothing else you can do. She will come to you in her own time. As for depression... I don't think you need to worry about that... she's angry... and rightfully so if you ask me. I cannot believe you just left her there. Think of how used she must have felt."_

Minerva shook the memory from her head. She would have to think more on it later right now she needed to round up the students and get back to the castle to make sure everything was ready for the All Hallows' Eve feast.

ooOOOooOOoooOOOooOooOOOo

The feast was fantastic! Large candy filled pumpkins littered the Great Hall, black candles cast an eerie glow, and the ghosts put on quite the show. Hermione tried her best to enjoy the festivities but she was still rather irritated at the conversation between herself and Minerva. What business is it of hers if Hermione was involved with Ron? None that's what!

She tried to shove it out of her mind but it never left for long. If Minerva didn't want to be with her, why would she care if Hermione was dating? And why had she been avoiding her since their little snog in the common room?

Why did the woman have to be so bloody complicated?!

Feast was almost over when a wave of nausea hit Hermione. It must have been something she had eaten because her morning sickness had been gone for weeks now. She jumped up from her seat and ran out of the hall barely making it to the nearest bathroom before losing everything she had eaten.

Minerva watched in concern as Hermione bolted from the Great Hall her hand cupping her mouth. As she stood to follow her, Poppy laid a hand on her arm.

"I'll go, Min." She said softly. Minerva nodded Hermione wouldn't want to see her and if she was sick it would be better if Poppy was there.

Poppy made her way calmly out of the hall only running once the doors had shut behind her. She rushed into the bathroom.

"Hermione! Are you in here, dear?" She called out.

"Are you alone?" Came a weak voice. Poppy walked to the first stall finding the girl sitting on the floor slumped against the wall.

"Yes. I am alone. I made Minerva stay." She said softly.

"Too much sweets I suspect." Hermione mumbled, breathing slowly in an effort to calm her stomach.

"And too much stress." The matron accused.

"Mmm, perhaps. Minerva and I had a fight this afternoon in Hogsmeade. She is concerned I am involved with Ron because he kissed my cheek. Although why she would be concerned about the love life of a student is beyond me." She sneered. Clearly she was not over the spat.

Poppy sighed. "So you've told the boys then?"

"Yes. They took it remarkably well."

"Good. I'm sure that relieved quite a bet of stress." Poppy said as she mumbled a few diagnostic spells. A murmur and a nod was all she received.

"Come on you... you need rest." She pulled Hermione to her feet and helped her back to her dorm.

"Have you thought anymore about telling her, Hermione?" Poppy asked as she helped Hermione ready for bed.

"I have. I just don't know what to do, Poppy. She doesn't want us. Or she at least doesn't want me and we are a package deal. I know I won't be able to keep him to myself forever... but for now... he's just mine. Call me selfish but I want to keep it that way as long as I can." She slid into bed at Poppy's urging.

"Well no more about it tonight. You need to sleep, and to stay away from stress! No more fights with Minerva... and trust me she will get the same lecture. No more fighting." Poppy told her sternly.

Poppy made her way back to the Great Hall. Poor Hermione. She really wished she could tell her the truth. That Minerva really did love her and pined for her. But telling her would do more harm than good for as much as Minerva yearned for her she thought it wrong to pursue the relationship... especially while Hermione was still a student.

Poppy ran into Minerva outside of the Great Hall.

"How is she?" Minerva asked.

"She will be fine... it's just stress. She told me of your fight today in Hogsmeade. You must quit antagonizing her Minerva." Poppy scolded.

Minerva scoffed. "She shouldn't be letting Weasley kiss her!"

"Indeed." Poppy muttered. One could only hope Hermione told Minerva soon... Poppy couldn't handle much more of this drama.

 **A/n: oh Min.. you and your jealous self. Let me know what you think leave me a review! :D**


	7. November

**A/n: Woot! Chapter 7! Big things happen! Thank you to all of my Followers! Over 100 O.O! You guys are awesome! Special thanks to all of my "Guest" reviewers! You guys are all awesome!**

 **November**

It was a few weeks later that Minerva found herself in the room of requirement overseeing several 6th years that had earned themselves detention cleaning the room by starting a brawl in the courtyard. The Room had finally finished burning just a few weeks before and was the perfect opportunity to ensure the boys would find better uses of their time. As she kept her eye on them, Minerva went about picking through the rubble to see if anything had survived the fire. The great stones that made up the walls were blackened and charred. Heaps of what were once items, either broken or hidden, were now turned to naught but ash.

They worked with shovels and brooms all day, cleaning the room by hand. It seemed nothing had escaped the fire unscathed. Minerva was moving what had once been a crate of some kind when the shine of metal caught her eye. Picking it up, she discovered it to be a ring. A beautiful ring. Made of silver, it had an ivy pattern etched delicately around a small yet elegant sapphire that sat flush within the band. It must have been enchanted because there was not one scorch mark on it nor fleck of dust. Not only that but it seemed to call to Minerva in a sweet whisper that she could not refuse. _Just try me... see if I fit._

She slowly slipped it onto her left ring finger. The moment it settled on her finger it started whispering again. _Hermione... find Hermione..._ Without a second thought Minerva was making her way out of the Come and Go room. As she passed the boys she dismissed them from detention although she didn't stick around to make sure they left. She made her way quickly to Gryffindor tower. Several people gave her funny looks that she didn't understand... until she looked down. She was covered head to toe in soot and ash.

 _You must find Hermione._ The ring whispered again. So banishing the soot and ash she continued on her quest to find Hermione. She was glad the common room was empty as she made her way through it and up the stairs to Hermione's room. The ring now chanted in her ear. _Hermione... Hermione... Hermione..._ As she reached to knock on Hermione's door, a soft sniffle caught her attention. She had almost turned away when the ring whispered again... _Go to her._ So she knocked on the door.

"Not now, Gin." came a weepy voice from within.

"It is not Ginny, Hermione... may I come in, please?" Minerva was resisting the urge to just enter the room knowing it would not be a wise choice.

The door cracked open a bit and Hermione's tear stained face looked out at her.

"What do you want, Minerva?" She asked.

"May I come in please?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she opened the door and let Minerva in. Minerva entered quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione... I honestly don't know why I'm here." Minerva started. Hermione scoffed. Minerva ignored her and continued.

"I was just down in the Come and Go room and I slipped this ring on and now I'm here." She wasn't sure why but she was smiling like an idiot. It sounded to Hermione like this ring was enchanted she suddenly feared for Minerva. What kind of spells were on this ring?! She grabbed Minerva's hand to inspect said ring only to find... they were stuck.

"This. Minerva. Is a unity ring. They were made to force two people who are fighting to work things out or be forever stuck to each other." Hermione huffed. Surely Minerva knew of such things?

"I couldn't help it Hermione it spoke so sweetly to me." Minerva appeared to still be under a great deal of the ring's influence. Hermione had actually just finished reading about such rings in a book she... borrowed... from the restricted section in the Library. She also only felt a moment of reluctance before raising her free hand and slapping Minerva across the cheek. Hard. Minerva snapped out of the trance and grabbed her face.

"What did you do that for!?" She yelled.

"You were still under the ring's influence... I had to break the trance." Hermione replied trying to hide her smirk. Damn that felt good! Minerva rubbed her cheek and pouted.

"You seem to know and awful lot about these rings so how do we get unstuck." Minerva asked.

"We have to work out our problems." Hermione huffed. Bloody ring.

"Well let's sit down and talk then... no need to stand." Minerva said and she conjured up a nice plush sofa for them to sit on.

An awkward silence hung over them for several minutes, neither one knowing where to begin. Minerva finally spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I left you that night, Hermione. I should have stayed and at least talked to you."

"Yes, you should have. That is what upsets me the most about this entire thing Minerva. You never gave me a choice. You took my choice away in a very selfish manner. I have never felt more alone or used than that moment when I realized you were gone." Hermione tried very hard to keep her tears from falling but it was all in vain. She turned away so Minerva wouldn't see her cry. Minerva's heart broke as she came to understand how much she had really hurt Hermione.

"I really thought that I was doing what was best for you at the time. I see now how selfish I have been not taking your thoughts into account. I just felt like I had taken advantage of you. The battle had just ended, you were emotional, friends had died and you were alive and you wanted to cling to that life in any way you could. I know how you felt because I was just like that when I was your age and the war had just ended. I felt I should have known better then to sweep you off your feet the second the fighting stopped. And when I awoke in your arms... the thought that I had not only taken advantage of you but had compromised your future... I panicked and I ran and for that..." She reached out and cupped Hermione's chin gently forcing her to look into her eyes. "I will be forever sorry." she finished.

And in that moment, their hands became unstuck. Hermione cupped Minerva's face and pulled her closer for a slow sweet kiss. When they pulled apart Minerva cleared her throat.

"Hermione... we still cannot do this. I cannot sleep with someone who is still my student." She said sadly.

"I know that Minerva. But I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I'm asking you to kiss me." And she did... for the next several minutes. Regrettably, Minerva had to end their time together.

"I want you to come to dinner in my quarters. Next week." Minerva stated.

"Minerva, are you asking me out on a date?" Hermione grinned.

"I do believe I am. 8pm on Thursday sound good?" Hermione nodded.

"It's a date." she said with a smile.

"See you then." Minerva said and she made her way back to her own quarters.

When Minerva had left, Hermione sat mulling over their conversation. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told Minerva about their son. It just seemed like the conversation had been heavy enough without that added to it. Maybe once they had talked over dinner a few times she would tell her. Hermione was just unsure of how things would go and she didn't want the baby to effect Minerva's feelings towards her. After all, she didn't want Minerva to be involved with her simply because she was having her baby... that would be unfair to all three of them.

Poppy watched as Minerva left Gryffindor tower with a smile. "Ha! I knew that ring would work!" She thought to herself with a satisfied smirk.

OOOoooOOOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOo

When Poppy had been informed of their date she had to try very hard not to smirk. She was really very surprised the ring plan had worked at all let alone in less than an hour's time. But so far so good. Minerva and Hermione were having dinner tonight and she was bloody happy it was tonight because if she had to hear about it one more time she would scream.

She was currently sitting in Minerva's bedroom 'helping' Min pick out an outfit. Although she wasn't really helping because Minerva had vetoed every single one of her suggestions. So she was just sitting on Minerva's bed not saying a word and drinking glasses of wine.

"I think I'm going to go casual..." Minerva murmured. Poppy rolled her eyes this was the fourth time Minerva had picked casual.

"Or maybe just my everyday robes..." That was it. Poppy got up and marched over to the wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of black slacks and teal V-neck sweater.

"Here! Put this on!" Poppy ordered as she shoved the outfit into Minerva's hands. Minerva almost said something but thought better of it and dressed quickly.

"See? It's perfect. No leave your hair down." Poppy said, stopping Minerva from putting it up in a bun.

"Well my job here is done. Have fun tonight!" She said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah get out of here." Minerva said shooing her from the room. Poppy quickly made her getaway while she could after all... Minerva still had to set the table and the candle or no candle decision would have driven her mad!

Minerva had just settled on yes candles when Hermione knocked on her door. Minerva straightened out her clothes and answered the door. Whatever she had planned to say fled her mind the moment she had laid her eyes on Hermione. Hermione wore a dark black off the shoulder dress. It clung to every curve of her body and showed off her legs by stopping a few inches above the knee.

"Are you going to invite me in... or just stand in the doorway and stare at me all night?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Of course come in." Minerva said moving out of the way.

"You look beautiful, Minerva." Hermione said blushing slightly when she thought of the last time she'd seen Minerva with her hair down.

Hermione had never been in Minerva's quarters but they reflected a great deal of the real Minerva. The sitting room had a small table for two set up near the fireplace, almost every inch of wall was covered by bookshelves all except one spot of bare wall which held a tapestry of the McGonagall family tree. Hermione ran her fingers lightly over the names recognizing a few, shocked by some as well.

"I didn't know you were related to Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"Yes I am a descendant of her sister, Agatha." Minerva replied.

"Interesting." Minerva's house elf chose this moment to pop into the room. With a snap of his fingers the table was covered in platters of food that both smelled and looked wonderful.

"Mistress Minerva, yous dinners is served."

"Thank you, Gilly." Gilly bowed deeply and with another pop he was gone. Hermione's mouth watered at the meal before her. They kept the conversation casual as they ate, and when they discussed how Hermione's classes where going they made sure to avoid Transfiguration completely. By the time Gilly brought their dessert Minerva was entertaining Hermione with stories of her and Poppy's school days.

"I promise it's true!" Minerva said between laughs.

"Poppy Pomfrey had a crush on Albus Dumbledore?!" Hermione was almost crying with laughter.

"Yes! She used to doodle 'Mrs. Albus Dumbledore' on bits of parchment and she practically drooled over him in class. When she had found out he was gay she cried for a month!" Hermione was gasping for air between laughs.

"How did she find out he was gay?"

"Well... she had decided to seduce him but she caught him snogging our charms professor in a classroom instead. The best part was she was wearing a very skimpy nightdress." Minerva snickered. Hermione really felt sorry for Poppy but she just couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Poor Poppy." Hermione said having to wipe tears from her eyes. The clock suddenly struck ten causing them both to frown slightly, neither wanted the night to end.

"I'd better go..." Hermione said as she stood. Minerva nodded and escorted her to the door.

"I had a lovely time, Minerva. Thank you." Hermione kissed her sweetly. Minerva cupped her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime soon?" She asked. Hermione flashed her a grin.

"Perhaps..." She said coyly. "Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Hermione." And with that the evening was over. Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She opened her door to find Ginny sitting on the sofa, legs and arms crossed, looking very much like an eighteen year old version of her mother.

"Where have you been all evening?" Ginny asked in a very Molly like voice.

"Somewhere." Hermione replied.

"Who were you with? Where you out on a date?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes I was and no I'm not telling you."

"Was it with the baby's father?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to make sure you're okay... both of you." Ginny confessed. She was already quite attached to the little guy.

"We're fine, Ginny." Hermione reassured her. "Here come feel. He's kicking again." Hermione dropped her glamours and guided Ginny's hand to the top of her stomach. Hermione loved it when Ginny was able to feel him kick. Her face would light up with the biggest grin and her eyes would get all misty.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ginny asked as she chased little feet around Hermione's belly.

"Mm not yet... I think I'm going to tell the father, Gin." Ginny looked up suddenly. "Really? When?" Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Christmas... I'll tell his father on Christmas."

 **A/n: You happy now? They kissed and made up (sorta) lol Hope you liked it! Good job to those who guessed what was going to happen! lol Leave me a review and lemme know what you think!**


	8. December Pt1

**A/n: Well guys and gals we're getting close to the end of our tale! Whats gonna happen this time? Guess you better read and find out! :P**

 **December Part One**

The next Saturday, Ginny dragged Hermione out of bed bright and early.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione growled as she was awoken.

"Come on! We're sneaking out! Got some shopping to do!" Ginny was far too cheerful... it was already annoying Hermione.

"Shopping? Why do we need to go shopping?" She asked as she grudgingly got dressed.

"Because you need baby stuff!" Ginny said gleefully. Hermione couldn't stop her small smile at the thought of needing baby stuff. After Hermione had all of her glamours in place, they snuck down the stairs and out of the common room.

"Gin? How are we getting out of the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Easy. Madam Pomfrey is letting us use the Floo in hospital wing." Ginny answered as they turned and headed towards the Hospital wing. Hermione rolled her eyes. Poppy and Ginny plotting together was a rather scary thought.

"We are flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then heading into Muggle London." Ginny stated. They slipped into the Hospital wing where Poppy was waiting.

"Here is the Floo powder. And do not wear her out Ginevra. She has had far too much stress and she only has a few weeks to go so I expect you both to be back by supper." Poppy said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah yeah I'll have her back before anyone knows she's gone." Ginny said as they stepped into the Floo. Ginny dropped the Floo powder and in a clear voice stated. "The Leaky Cauldron." and with a burst of green flame they were gone. Poppy shook her head.

"These girls will be the death of me." She muttered.

OOOoooOOoOOOOoooOOoooo

Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the Floo and into The Leaky Cauldron. They banished the soot from their clothing and stepped out into the cold London air. They stopped at several shops loading up on little outfits and blankets and such they even picked out a cradle. They very quickly became thankful for both feather light and shrinking charms.

They stopped to eat lunch at a small cafe. Hermione of course was starving having missed breakfast... and she was eating for two thank you very much. She ate not only her large cheeseburger but some of Ginny's as well. She was in the middle of inhaling the rest of Ginny's burger when Ginny told her of a rumor that caused her to choke.

"I heard a rumor the other day that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are secretly married. Do you think it could be true? I mean they do spend a lot of time together."

"No, they are just friends. Trust me. Poppy and I have become friends over the last few months and she is definitely not involved with Professor McGonagall or any other female for that matter. She is strictly men." Hermione tried not to snicker when she thought of Albus.

"What about McGonagall? Do you think she has a secret love life?" Ginny mused. Hermione chewed her lip. Was Ginny fishing or just making conversation?

"It's quite possible I suppose. I mean she was married once there's no reason she would stay single unless it was by choice." Hermione tread carefully around the question. If Ginny had figured out about her and Minerva's relationship she didn't want to lie... but she didn't want to come right out and tell Ginny at least not here.

"You shouldn't pay much attention to rumors, Ginny. I heard on the other day that you were in a very scandalous relationship with Madam Hooch." Hermione teased.

"She wishes." Ginny scoffed that caused Hermione to giggle. They decided to stop at one more shop on the way back to The Leaky Cauldron. It was a small hole in the wall but it was very cozy looking to Hermione. It was a bright shop full of color and wonderful things.

They browsed around for a bit, both picking out several cute things. Hermione was just about to suggest they make their way back to Hogwarts when something in the corner caught her eye. It was the most beautiful rocking chair she had ever seen. It was made of dark cherry wood with Celtic knots engraved in lovely patterns. It reminded her very much of Minerva. It was dark and full of history yet sturdy and steadfast. Hermione had to have it.

The elderly woman who owned the shop smiled softly and the entranced Hermione.

"It was my mother's and her mother's before." She took Hermione's hands in hers.

"I have no children of my own and therefore no one to pass it down to. I want you to have it. Many a young mother has come into my shop offering to buy it from me some offered quite a bit for it but, it cannot be bought it has to be given. Not one of those girls ever looked at it the way you just did." Hermione's mouth opened to protest but the woman stopped her.

"No. I don't want to hear it, dear. Just take it and use it well. Rock your babies and pass it down to them when they're grown." Hermione hesitated a moment before nodding and thanking the woman. They paid for the rest of their items and Hermione carefully shrunk the rocking chair and packed it away, once no one was looking of course. They made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron and then on to Hogwarts.

OOOOooooooOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOO

When they stepped out into the Hospital Wing they were greeted by Poppy as expected... and Molly... which was not expected.

"Mum? What are you doing here? Is everyone okay?" Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"Everything is fine, dear. I'm here to discuss something with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey." Said giving Hermione a look that meant they were to discuss baby business. Hermione nodded.

"Ginny is coming too." Hermione stated. It was time she knew the full truth. They all sat down to discuss things in Poppy's office.

"First off, I want to thank all three of you. I could never have made it this far without you. Secondly... Ginny... I have something to tell you." Hermione looked into the eyes of one of her best friends.

"The father of my baby is Minerva McGonagall." She finished. Ginny sat for a moment before speaking.

"You know, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but you don't have to spin some bull about McGonagall being the father! How would that even happen?! You're both female!" She yelled.

"Ginny. I'm not lying to you. After the battle of Hogwarts, Minerva and I slept together. The baby is a product of that night. As for how... well she is a Transfiguration Mistress." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"McGonagall, Hermione?! Honestly! She's like sixty years older than you! This isn't normal, Hermione!" Ginny raged as she started pacing back and forth. "You would think you would have more sense than this! If you were going to shack up with someone it should have at least been someone your own bloody age!" That was the last straw for Molly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. That is enough. Hermione has enough stressful things in her life right now without her best friend deciding to be a total bitch." Ginny stood slack jawed at her mother's words. "How dare you judge Hermione on who she loves?! If I had listened to people like you when I was your age your father and I would have never been married and you would have never been born! Now, apologize to Hermione, sit down, and keep your mouth shut." The cold fury of Molly's tone left no room for argument.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was just shocked is all." Ginny muttered and she sat back down.

"Well now that you know. What is it you two what to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Molly and Poppy.

"We've discussed it, and we think you need to tell Minerva, Dear." Molly said softly. "She needs to know about her child and you need the support of your son's mother." She finished.

"You told me once you were being selfish keeping him all to yourself. Well the time for being selfish is over. Time to be an adult and tell Minerva you're having her baby." Poppy added.

"I have already decided to tell Minerva. On Christmas." Hermione said simply, smiling at the look of relief on Poppy's face.

"Well thank Merlin! You two better go and put your things away. I suspect Minerva will be looking for you soon Hermione. She was concerned when you missed breakfast and lunch." Poppy said shooing them from her office.

Hermione and Ginny parted ways in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny deciding to stay and hang out, and Hermione heading up to unpack the day's spoils. When she opened the door to her room, she knew something wasn't right. Not a book was moved or a bit of parchment misplaced and yet... something was different. A soft clearing of a throat made her jump.

"If you are looking for what is new, I believe that would be us, dear." Said a sweet voice. Hermione turned to see a very large portrait behind her door.

"You're..." She stared wide eyed.

"The Founders of course." Said Salazar Slytherin in a silken voice spoiled by the tone of disdain.

"Get over it, Sal." Godric said shooting Salazar a look.

"I don't wish to be rude but might I ask why your portrait is here and also how it got here?" Hermione asked.

"We were brought here by a house elf. It was decided it should be we who watched over your child since we are the only paintings who would keep your secret and we also are not bound to the Headmistress so she cannot force us to reveal anything we know." Rowena said.

"Wait watch over my child? How do you even know about my child?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't panic, dear. We were informed months ago by Hogwarts itself." Helga said reassuringly. She reminded Hermione very much of Molly.

"As for watching over your child, Little Lioness, Hogwarts has a few secrets as you have come to find over your years here... this is one only used for those deemed truly worthy." Godric said. He was quite proud the gift had been given to one of his cubs.

"Oh quit being dramatic, Godric! Just open the portrait and see for yourself!" Salazar said rolling his eyes. Hermione pulled open the portrait door and, to her surprise, found an entire new room. Each wall was painted in a house color and each held a single portrait, one for each of the Founders.

"It is a nursery. As we are unable to know which house your child will be placed in, Hogwarts has decorated accordingly with a wall for each." Rowena informed her from her portrait on the Ravenclaw wall. Hermione wiped her tears away and started unpacking the baby furniture she had purchased that morning. The cradle she placed in the middle of the room, the dresser in one corner, a changing table in another and finally, the rocking chair which she placed next to the window.

When she was done, she sat down in the rocking chair and rested. Lately her feet and back were protesting quite a bit by the end of the day. As she sat she took in the room. It was smaller than her room but it was perfect just the same.

"How did Hogwarts just add a room?" She asked as she rocked slowly.

"It uses several of the same enchantments as the Come and Go room. Whereas technically the space exists all of the time it is only available when Hogwarts allows and it adjusts the space according to the need." Rowena informed her. Hermione nodded and mulled it over a bit.

"You talk about Hogwarts as if it is alive how can that be?" Hermione was trying to contain the flood of questions that came to mind asking only the ones that seemed most important.

"Are you sure she's not a Ravenclaw?" Salazar sneered. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hogwarts _is_ alive to a certain degree. Deep within the castle sits a magical core, much like your magical core. It's what keeps our enchantments, such as the moving stairs, going even though we have passed through the veil." Helga answered.

"The core was made from a part of each of our own magical cores. It is essentially a Horcrux housing a quarter of our souls. Unlike a Horcrux however we cannot use the core to come back. The core keeps our magic alive but not ourselves. Without the core, Hogwarts would just be another Scottish castle." Rowena added. Hermione was fascinated! This was definitely not in Hogwarts, A History.

"Why would Hogwarts choose me to give this gift to?" She asked.

"Because, Little Lioness, You are special, as is the child you carry. You have helped this castle more than most and Hogwarts has deemed you worthy of its appreciation." Godric said beaming with pride. Hermione nodded, she was once again wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's almost time for dinner. Best get washed up, dear." Helga said with a warm smile.

"Thank you all for being so informative and for taking the role you have as his guardians." She said resting her hands on her belly.

"'Tis our pleasure." Godric said with a bow which earned a smile from Hermione and another eye roll from Salazar.

She changed clothes and made her way downstairs which was something she had noticed was taking her longer to do lately. When she reached the common room it was empty... except for Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when Ginny stood up and made her way over to where Hermione was standing.

"I've thought about it a bit, and I've decided that even though I may not necessarily approve, it is still your decision who you are involved with." Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said softly.

"Come on lets go eat." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand. As they turned a corner they ran right into Minerva. Hermione's face lit up at the sight of her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Excuse me Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger." She said. "I was actually on my way to find you Miss. Granger. Might I have a word?" She asked.

"Of Course, Professor." Hermione replied. Ginny mumbled something that sounded like "see you in the Great hall." and took off, leaving the two alone.

Minerva pulled Hermione into an empty classroom and the moment the door was shut, pulled her into a passionate kiss. It took half a second for Hermione's body to be engulfed in flames of desire she moaned and kissed Minerva back. It was difficult to properly snog when you were hiding a baby under your robes. Luckily Minerva was too devoted to the task of kissing Hermione to notice Hermione's hands were not pulling her closer but keeping them from getting too close. It was when Minerva's hands made their way lower that Hermione panicked and pulled away.

"Too much." Hermione said in a shaky voice, taking a step back. She groaned at the loss of contact between them when every fiber of her being was screaming for a quick tumble against the wall... or a desk... on the floor? Sexually frustrated was an understatement for an almost eight month pregnant witch who wasn't getting any. These bloody hormones were going to kill her!

"I'm sorry..." Minerva said trying to calm her breathing. She had only meant to kiss Hermione not snog her senseless.

"There is no need to be sorry, Minerva. We just needed to stop before it went too far." Hermione said as she tried to get a hold of herself and calm her body.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is I would like to ask you to dinner with me... in London on Christmas Eve." Minerva asked. Hermione grinned

"I would love to, Minerva!"

"Great! Meet me at the gate at seven and we can apparate from there." Hermione's face fell. Crap what was she going to do?! She couldn't tell Minerva why she couldn't apparate... she had to make something up.

"Um... Minerva? Could we possibly use the Floo instead?" She asked hesitantly.

"I suppose we could but why would you rather Floo?" Minerva questioned. Hermione quickly thought of something.

"Ah... well... When we were on the run... I-I splinched Ron and well... after that it makes me more nauseous than I would care to be on a date." It wasn't a total lie; she really did get nauseated and she really did splinch Ron.

"I see. Then we shall use the Floo. I'll meet you in my quarters at 7 Christmas Eve." Minerva said smiling.

"Perfect. See you then." Hermione said with a wink and she left to go join Ginny in the Great Hall leaving a smirking Minerva behind her.

OOOoooooOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooo 

Hermione had chosen to wear her dress robes. They were close enough to the current Muggle fashion and she hadn't had any enchantments added to it so really it was just another dress. But it was beautiful. It was a single strap gown that fell gently around her curves yet clung to her figure with a black beaded waist that sat just above her ever-growing belly. She had fixed her hair a million

different ways in the last few hours only to finally settle on leaving it down in loose curls. She had felt completely elegant... until she had to have Ginny help her put her shoes on.

"I don't understand how you can walk in these normally let alone while eight months pregnant!" Ginny said as she tried to shove Hermione's foot into the first shoe.

"Ouch! Hold on! That doesn't fit there! That one goes on the other foot, Ginny!" Hermione hollered yanking her foot from Ginny.

"Wait it does?" Ginny asked looking the shoe over. "How can you tell?"

"Trust me, when the wrong one is being shoved on your foot you know." Hermione assured and offered Ginny her other foot. Once Ginny figured the shoes out, she took one last look at herself in the mirror and added her glamours. The spell slipped over her like an invisibility cloak and she watched as her baby disappeared under them.

"That's it then. Wish me luck." Hermione said as she left the room.

"Good luck." Ginny whispered to the closed door.

Hermione made her way quickly to Minerva's quarters. Thankfully, all but a handful of students had gone home for the holidays so she didn't run into anyone. She whispered the password to the Gargoyle and rode the stairs past the Headmistress' office and to Minerva's rooms. She knocked on the door at exactly seven. Minerva must have been waiting for her because the door opened almost before she had even knocked.

Time stopped. Both women stared at the picture of perfect beauty that stood before them. Hermione drank in the sight of Minerva. Her dress clung to her like a second skin, seductively ensnaring her every curve. The sleeves fell delicately over her shoulders, crisscrossing across her back, and a simple black sash accented her shapely waist.

"You look divine, Hermione." Minerva said, her husky voice revealing her desire.

"As do you." Hermione murmured as Minerva's lips met hers. They parted only when the need for air demanded it.

"We'd best get going, I have a car waiting to take us to the restaurant." Minerva explained. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led into the fireplace.

"Ready?" Minerva asked and, at Hermione's nod, threw a handful of Floo powder and stated 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place!' and with a flash of green they were standing in the kitchen fireplace. Minerva helped Hermione out of the fireplace and banished the soot from their clothing.

"What happened to this place?" Hermione asked in awe.

"We've been fixing it up for the last six months." Came a voice from the hallway. Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione. You too, Professor." He grinned. "You two best be off. Don't want to be late for dinner." He said winking at Hermione.

"Thank you for letting us use your Floo, Harry." Minerva said as he ushered them down the hall.

"Anytime, Professor. You two don't get into too much trouble." He said with a smirk. Hermione shot him a glare. As promised there was a sleek black car waiting outside for them.

"Evening, Madams." The driver said, opening the back door for them. They both gave him a murmured 'thank you' as they slid into the backseat. It was a rather short drive to the restaurant but it seemed like an eternity to Hermione, not only because she was excited about the dinner, but because all she wanted to do was snog Minerva senseless but she made-do with just holding Minerva's hand.

Minerva was relieved when they stopped in front of the restaurant. While she loved Hermione holding her hand, the soft strokes Hermione's thumb was making on the back of her hand was driving her crazy.

"This is it." She said smiling.

"I came here once with my parents. It was one of the only private functions I was allowed to go to. I loved it!" Minerva inwardly high-fived herself for picking the right restaurant.

They handed their cloaks to the attendant at the door and followed the Maître d' to a quiet table in the corner. Hermione ordered a sparkling water in lieu of the red wine Minerva had ordered.

"Not a wine drinker?" Minerva questioned.

"No, not really." Hermione said simply. After a quick glance at the menu, Hermione chose the Stuffed Eggplant while Minerva chose the Roasted Duck.

"So, Hermione..." Minerva started after the waiter had left. "You mentioned your parents earlier. How are they enjoying Australia?"

"They're enjoying it quite well. They don't write too often but I got a letter just last week giving me an update." It was actually a letter congratulating her on her pregnancy and demanding all the details but she wasn't going to mention that part.

"Poppy informed me that they left their house here in London to you. That will make things easier while you're going for your Mastery."

"I won't be going for my Mastery for a while." Hermione said before she thought.

"What? Why not? Surely you've had offers from several Masters." Minerva was shocked. She wondered what on Earth would keep Hermione from going for her Mastery. _Bloody hell me and my mouth._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes there have been a few, I have been considering my options and I have come to the conclusion that I will need to work for a few years to pay for them." Hermione explained.

"Them? You're going for more than one?" This didn't surprise Minerva one bit.

"Yes..."Hermione paused as the waiter returned with their food, continuing once he was out of earshot.

"Charms and Potions most likely." she finished.

"Of course, two of the most difficult." Minerva smirked. Hermione blushed. Conversation was kept light and minimal while they ate sticking mostly to the topic of Minerva's years of study under Albus for her Mastery and who Hermione was considering to study her Masteries under. It all seemed to pass so swiftly, a blink of an eye and, though it had been hours since they'd arrived, it was over.

Minerva paid for their dinner and helped Hermione into her cloak silently casting a warming charm on it. As they approached the car, Minerva had an idea.

"Hermione, would you care to go for a walk in the park? They have the Christmas lights out." She asked nodding to the small park across the street.

"I'd love to." Hermione grinned. Minerva took her arm and led her across the street. It was a cozy little plot with a fountain in the middle. Once they were out of sight, Minerva figured her dress into some warmer clothes. She moved to do the same for Hermione but Hermione was already doing it herself! Of course once Hermione had seen what Minerva was going to do she couldn't let her. The clothes she would have transfigured would have been several sizes too small. All she had to do was make it through today and tomorrow, she would tell Minerva about the baby, and she wouldn't have to hide him so much.

"Thank you for dinner, Minerva. It was wonderful." Hermione said, taking Minerva's hand in hers as they strolled through the park.

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Hermione, once you have graduated, I would like to... well... to court you." Minerva said fumbling a bit with the words. Hermione grinned at her nervousness.

"I would like that."

"Well now, isn't this sweet. The Headmistress and her Mudblood pet." Minerva whipped around with her wand drawn blocking Hermione from any incoming danger.

"Show yourself!" Minerva demanded. A large man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and thickset and his condescending sneer caused the hair on Hermione's neck to stand up.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Minerva growled. "Thought you would be rotting a cell by now."

"Mmm not quite, McGonagall. The Aurors have come close a few times but no cigar I'm afraid." His silky voice did not fit the man. While he was unkempt and dirty, his voice was pureblood aristocracy.

"What do you want, Lestrange." Minerva kept her wand on him and Hermione behind her.

"We want your pet, Minerva. You see, she belonged to my wife and now that my lovely Bella is gone, her things are all I have of her." His smile caused Minerva to shiver.

"We?" She asked, wanting to look around but not daring to take her eyes off him.

"Ah yes. You remember my brother?" Hermione yelped as her wand was yanked from her hand and she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Minerva. Hermione stopped struggling when she felt cold metal against her neck.

"She's pretty for a Mudblood." Rabastan leered. Minerva tried her best not to panic. If it had been only herself, she would have no problem besting the Lestrange boys but now she had to get Hermione out too. Hermione refused to let her tears fall. She couldn't let them hurt her baby. She needed to think of something fast.

"It's really rather sad about Bellatrix, isn't it?" Hermione said staring Rodolphus down.

"To have escaped Azkaban only to be killed by little Molly Weasley... the simple house wife of a blood traitor. What shame you must feel... having been married to such a weak witch." Minerva had the good sense to realize Hermione was buying her time to come up with a plan.

"My wife was not weak. After all she got the best of you didn't she, Mudblood? You who they call the brightest Witch of her age" He scoffed. "I pity your generation."

A sudden car door slamming was the trigger. That split second Rodolphus had turned his gaze from Minerva she attacked, stunning him, Rabastan threw Hermione to the ground, hurling curses at Minerva. Hermione who had fallen on her hip was struggling to get up. Another Death Eater stepped out of the shadows and started attacking Minerva, throwing curses and hexes. Hermione made it to her feet, and was desperately searching for her wand when a stray body bind curse hit her in the chest, knocking her back down this time unable to move.

Minerva panicked when she saw Hermione get hit. She threw several stuns in a row, blinding her attackers with the red sparks, and dropped into her Animagus form rushing to Hermione's side. She morphed back in mid-air and the moment she had a hold of Hermione's hand, Minerva apparated them to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Noooooo! Not a cliff hanger! lol What happens when they arrive back at Hogwarts? Find out next week on December pt2!**

 **P.S. I love reviews... just sayin'...**


	9. December Pt2

**A/n: Okay so i'm a day early...just couldn't keep it to myself any longer!**

They landed with a thud in the middle of Minerva's office. Minerva quickly cast the counter-curse to release Hermione.

"No! Don't move me!" Hermione cried as Minerva moved to pull her to her feet. Hermione hissed as a sharp pain raced across her belly. _No no no no!_

"Poppy!" She gasped. "I need Poppy right now!" Minerva rushed to the fire place, tossed Floo powder in and called Poppy.

"Poppy! I need you in my office right now! Something is wrong with Hermione!" She had barely pulled her head out of the flames when Poppy came rushing out of the fireplace. Hermione wept with relief as she knelt down next to her.

"Poppy! It's too early!" She cried.

"Shhh it's okay just breathe and let us look at him." Poppy said soothingly as she cast several diagnostic spells.

"What happened Minerva?"

"We were attacked by Death Eaters! Hermione was hit by a body-bind and I apparated us back here! What's wrong with her Poppy?!" Minerva asked, she tried to hide the note of panic in her voice but it still bled through. Hermione was trying not to cry but the tears came anyway. She groaned as another pain shot through her.

"Poppy? What's happening?!" Hermione panted.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing. It's time." Poppy stood and conjured a stretcher. "Don't panic. I'm going to levitate you onto the stretcher. Try not to move. _Wingardium Leviosa_ " She gently placed Hermione on the stretcher then levitated it.

"Minerva, widen the fireplace please." Minerva quickly did as she was told. She didn't know what was going on but questions could be asked later, right now Hermione was in trouble and in pain. _If only I had stayed away from her!_ She scolded herself.

"Come on, Minerva. You're coming too." Poppy said as she placed Hermione in the fireplace. They flooed into Poppy's office and she took them into a room to the side of the main wing. Hermione had told her of the nursery so she hadn't been too surprised when a new door had suddenly appeared.

"What is this?" Minerva asked. This door wasn't here before was it?

"It's a private room." Poppy said simply as she levitated Hermione onto the bed. "I'm going to grab a few things. I suggest you tell her now Hermione because you can't hide it any longer." Hermione nodded and Poppy left to give them a minute and grab her stuff.

"Hermione..." Minerva started, wiping hair from Hermione's face. "..What's going on?" she asked gently.

"Give me your wand." Hermione said with a wince. She took the wand from Minerva and quickly removed her Glamours. Her swollen belly seemed to grow all at once.

"I'm pregnant... and it's yours." Hermione said softly, her tears now flowing freely. Minerva stared dumbfounded. Hermione was... pregnant? With her child? A thousand moments between them flashed before her eyes. Hermione always holding back, never letting her hands roam before she pulled away, Hermione running to the bathroom, reports of Hermione suddenly bursting into tears in her classes.

"We... we're having a baby? And you didn't tell me?! How could you keep this from me?!" Minerva's temper flared.

"Really?! You didn't want us! You were the one that left that night not me!" Hermione snapped.

"You should have told me Hermione! I would have been there the whole time!"

"Exactly. You would have been there because I was having your child not because of love but because you were obligated."

"Oh Hermione." Minerva murmured. She sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and cupped her face.

"I do love you. So much that these months apart have been a living hell for me." She confessed.

"I love you too." Hermione said, nuzzling into Minerva's hand. Hermione's water breaking killed the moment. Minerva jumped from the bed to get Poppy but the Matron was already there, cleaning the sheets with a wave of her wand and transfigured Hermione's clothes into a gown.

"Here drink this." She said handing Hermione a vial with a yellow liquid in it. Hermione gulped it down and almost gagged at the sharp vanilla taste.

"It won't be too much longer, Dear just try to breath." Poppy reassured her after checking her dilatation.

"You can't stop it? It's too early." Hermione panted.

"No. The placenta detached when you apparated. If you hadn't had gone into labor I would have had to take him anyways. He's a bit distressed but everything is going to be fine." Poppy informed her.

Hermione tried to focus on just breathing. She never realized how painful contractions really were. She groaned as the next contraction started building, she was trying not to scream in front of Minerva. The woman was already looking at her frantically. Who knew the Great McGonagall could be so panicked... all it took was a woman in labor.

"It's almost time to push, just a little longer." Poppy cooed. Minerva was a hot mess it took all she had to keep from panicking. Every whimper clawed at her very soul. She held Hermione's hand and talked encouragingly to her.

"You look terrible, Minerva." Hermione panted. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay Hermione, it's time to push." Poppy said positioning herself between Hermione's legs. "On the next contraction. Okay here it is. One, two, Push!" Poppy coached. Hermione griped Minerva's hand and bore down.

"That's it. Okay breathe..." Minerva said, wiping the sweat from Hermione's brow.

"This is all your fault!" Hermione growled at Minerva through gritted teeth. As the next strong contraction started she started pushing again.

"There we go good girl Hermione. Here comes the head." Poppy announced.

"I can't do this!" Hermione cried, as the contraction eased.

"You can! You're doing so well Hermione. Just one more push!" Minerva cooed. The next contraction started building before the last was gone. Hermione pushed once more, screaming as she pushed the shoulders out. Minerva bit her lip to keep from screaming herself at Hermione's finger-breaking grip.

"He's out!" Poppy stated calmly but the look on her face made Minerva panic. Poppy used her wand to cut the cord and quickly moved to the other side of the room with the baby placing him in a medical bassinet.

"Why isn't he crying!? Poppy what's wrong!?" Hermione cried. Minerva just pulled her closer as she cried. Dread filled Minerva as seconds passed like an eternity. A sudden scream from their son made the new parents tears turn to joy. Hermione had never been so relieved to hear a child's scream. Poppy brought the clean and screaming infant to his mothers, placing him in Hermione's arms.

"He's fine. A little small but he's going to be just fine." Poppy said, wiping tears from her eyes. She silently cleaned up Hermione and the bed then left to give them a moment alone.

"Minerva look how perfect he is." Hermione said marveling at him. Minerva sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I've never been more proud of you, Hermione." Minerva murmured as she gently stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "What is his name?" she asked softly.

"I was thinking Eógan Malcolm McGonagall." Hermione murmured as he started to nurse on her.

"Malcolm was my brother's name."

Hermione nodded. "I know. That's why I picked it." She turned to look at Minerva. Minerva's heart had never been as full of love as it was now... for Hermione and their son.

"I Love you, Hermione Granger." She said smiling.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall." Hermione said. She leaned in and kissed Minerva softly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked already handing him over to her. Minerva took the tiny babe into her arms.

Poppy poked her head in the room. "I hate to interrupt but you have a few anxious family members out here who are being impatient." Minerva raised her eyebrow as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur entered the room.

"You told all of them but you couldn't tell me?" Minerva asked.

"No... I didn't tell Arthur. Molly did." Hermione smirked. Minerva's reply was stopped short by Molly.

"Oh Hermione! He's so adorable." Minerva smiled down at Molly who was wiping tears away.

"Would you like to hold him, Molly?" Minerva asked offering him to her. Everyone crowded around Molly oohing and awwing over him.

"He's so tiny." Ron stated,

"Well he is like a month early." Ginny retorted.

"He's cute 'Mione." Harry said grinning.

"Minerva a house elf just popped in and said boxes started showing up in your room." Poppy said from the door.

"I better go look into that. After our trouble earlier I don't want any more surprises today." Minerva said to Hermione.

"Trouble?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Come with me and I'll explain." Minerva and Arthur left the group mooning over little Eógan and Minerva explained what had happened as they made their way to her quarters.

"Why hasn't the Ministry caught them yet? It would seem to me they would be pretty high priority." She stated as they took the stairs up to her sitting room.

"They are Minerva but they are always one step ahead of the Aurors. They think it's a leak in the department." Arthur informed her.

"Well they better fix it quick before I do. They could have killed my son tonight and that is not something I'm going to forgive." Minerva stated.

They entered her room and just as the house elf said, there were gifts piled up on the hearth. They quickly checked them for curses and found they were just plain gifts. Minerva picked up one of the boxes and checked the tag.

"It's from Filius." She muttered. Quickly opening it, she found a mobile with little charmed dragons that chased each other. She read the note that was attached to it.

" _Poppy informed me about the birth of your son, Congratulations to both you and Hermione. ~ Filius_ " Come to find out, all of the gifts were from the staff. Deciding not to open anymore without Hermione, they arrived back in the hospital wing just as Poppy was kicking everyone out.

"You can come see her later right now she's resting." Poppy said shooing the boys away. "Minerva, they will need to stay here for a few days. I fixed you a bed because I know you'll end up sleeping here with them even if I tell you that you can't."

Minerva pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Poppy... for everything."

"Oh Min. You're welcome." She sniffled. Minerva took the baby from Molly and bid everyone goodnight.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked softly.

Minerva nodded. "Just Christmas gifts from the other teachers. But you, Hermione..." She said gazing down at their son. "You've given me the best Christmas present I could have ever hoped for." Hermione laid back against the pillows, wincing at the protests of her sore muscles. She watched Minerva sway gently, lulling their son to sleep. Although she was exhausted she fought sleep for fear she would wake up tomorrow and it would have all been a dream.

"Go to sleep, Hermione." Minerva said softly. "I won't leave this time. I'll never leave you again."

Hermione succumbed to sleep's gentle embrace knowing that for better or worse, Minerva would be with her through it all.

 **A/N: *Sniffles* Dat last line though. There will be an Epilogue! A short one but it ties up a couple of loose ends! Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: So here it is the final words. Thank you all SO MUCH for your kind and amazing reviews! You guys and gals are fantastic and I hope you stick around for my future stories! There has been several people ask about continuing The Gift and I might someday but for now its complete. Much love To Cherrii Marina, Twisted DKat, Sela McGrane, and ShadowOfTheProphet. Without these lovely ladies I would never have had the courage to write. (P.S. If you haven't read their fics you need to do so... as soon as you're done here! ;) ) ~SK21**

It was almost a month later when Kingsley had rushed into Minerva's office declaring the Lestrange brothers had been captured. Rodolphus had apparently taken Hermione's words to heart and had mounted an attack on The Burrow. Unfortunately for the brothers, it had been Sunday, and every Sunday all of the Weasley children attended the family dinner. They had been apprehended quickly with none of the Weasley's any worse for wear... the same couldn't be said for the Death Eaters. They were now sharing a pretty little cell In Azkaban according to Kingsley.

Hermione and Eógan had moved into Minerva's quarters once they had been released from Poppy's care. They had tried keeping their relationship a secret once term had resumed but, as with all secrets at Hogwarts, It wasn't long before the whole school knew.

Hermione sat in the rocking chair she had gotten with Ginny, rocking Eógan to sleep. The nursery had mysteriously appeared in their quarters the day before they were released from the hospital wing. The portraits of the Founders still hung as the door. _"Why would we leave now?"_ They had said. Hermione spent many a late night in the nursery discussing various subjects with them as she rocked the baby back to sleep. Her eyes flickered open when a pair of elegant hands started massaging her shoulders. The feeling of strong hands on tight, tired muscles made her almost moan.

"He's asleep. You should come to bed." Minerva whispered as she worked the tension out of Hermione's shoulders.

"Mmmm okay. Come put him in bed." Hermione murmured. Minerva carefully scooped up the baby and placed him in his cradle, charming it to gently rock. When she turned around. Hermione was already asleep. Smiling softly, she cast a featherlight charm on the sleeping woman and carried her to their bed.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione murmured, snuggling into Minerva as they laid down together.

Minerva pulled her closer. "You're welcome, my Darling." Minerva couldn't wait until Hermione graduated. After that, they could get married, if that is what Hermione wished. Perhaps they would have more children. Minerva drifted off to sleep with images of curly haired lads and lasses running through the Highland heather followed by her and Hermione walking hand in hand, just as they always would be.

The End.


End file.
